


This Everlasting Moment; Going Backwards, and Forwards, In Time – The Present – The Gift

by KSForever



Category: Trek TOS
Genre: Free To Be Together, M/M, Retirement, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: KS retirement plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Quote I found on Pinterest; this story picks up their love-story at the point of their retirement from Starfleet.

This Everlasting Moment; Going Backwards, and Forwards, In Time – The Present – The Gift

* This story was inspired by a quote I found on Pinterest

They had talked, on recent evenings of what they would do when they retired; and now, Spock found himself awake in the middle of ship-board night. He sat up, and thought about what had awoken him, and then, he tried to meditate; but, he knew what he really must do. So, he decided to no longer ignore that knowledge.

He went in to the bathroom, and listened at the door that joined it to Jim’s Quarters. He heard one set of footsteps; Jim’s. So, he knocked on the bathroom door to announce that he was there, and he heard Jim walk over to the door, on its other side, of course.

“Spock, are you okay?” He gently asked.

“May I come in to your quarters, Jim?” Spock responded.

“Sure. I was just milling about. Couldn’t sleep, and I could see boxes that need packing.” Jim explained.

“If you’d rather be left alone to do your packing, I will be alright.” Spock noted.

“Come in, Spock. I want to see you.” Jim grinned.

Spock could hear the smile in Jim’s voice; so, he opened the door that separated them.

“Come in…” Jim assured him.

Spock walked in to Jim’s low-lit Quarters.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked again.

“Are you?” Spock queried.

“I’m fine, Spock. I was just thinking about you.” Jim answered, with just a touch of shyness.

“And I you.” Spock confided.

“Oh?” Jim asked.

“Something that could, but perhaps, should not be, described as entirely illogical, just happened to me while I slept.” Spock admitted to Jim.

From years of experience, and patience, Jim, almost, did not blush, or giggle, upon hearing Spock’s words. “What? You’re not going to be ill, are you?”

“No, Jim. I am well.” Spock promised. “It is not the first time this has happened to me, but it is the first time that I feel able, I think, to tell you about its occurrence.” Spock paused, as they stood there.

“Do you want to sit down and talk?” Jim pointed in the direction of the sofa.

Spock nodded, and both he and Jim went over to the sofa, and sat on it, beside each other.

Jim sat forward a little, and turned to face Spock. “Do we need drinks for this?”

Spock thought about the possibility. “No. I do not believe so. We have, very lightly, touched upon matters related to this subject, already, in recent days.”

Jim smiled kindly. “Talk to me then. Let me hear it from you…” His voice was gentler than his choice of words, perhaps.

“I dreamt of you, and when I awoke, even though I knew, in that moment, that what I had dreamt of, had not happened in reality, I still awoke breathless.” Spock confessed.

“In a good way, or a bad way; I mean, were you frightened for yourself, or me?” Jim checked.

“I was breathless in a good way – and, no; I think what you’re asking is, did anything bad happen in the dream? It did not.” Spock furthered.

“Good. Very good. Let’s hope it never does.” Jim mentioned.

“Yes.” Spock nodded his agreement, as he looked in to Jim’s eyes.

“What good things did happen in your dream?” Jim dared asking.

Spock tentatively reached out for Jim’s hand; never wavering his gaze from Jim’s divine eyes; he then touched his and Jim’s fingers together, in the O’zhesta. Moments later, he spoke. “All of the good; loving things we have always wished would, or could, happen between us.”

“And now? Does our retirement change things for the better, in regards to all that we want?” Jim caressed Spock’s hands, as Spock caressed his. “Enough, at least?”

“I find that I am having difficulty in supressing my hope that it does.” Spock told Jim openly.

“Does that mean you just want to be with me, or does it mean that you’re actually willing to give being with me a try?” Jim knew, and knew that Spock knew, that it would work – it would work. if news of their love didn’t cause a diplomatic incident, and/or a Starfleet Investigation, on behalf of the Federation/their concerns.

“Are you willing to try?” Spock asked.

Jim looked up, from his and Spock’s joined hands, into Spock’s eyes; neither his, nor Spock’s, ever faltered from being locked upon one another. “Yes.” Jim pledged, and, as he did so; he moved even closer to Spock, still looking into his eyes, and, with his lips, he kissed Spock, carefully, on the lips, while they still kissed via their joined hands. When Spock did not pull back, Jim kissed him more so, and, in those following moments, Spock kissed Jim equally as much.

“I have been thinking about you, and dreaming of you for years.” Jim confessed to Spock. “Don’t worry – I’m not saying you’ve projected your dreams toward me…” He saw that second of open worry in Spock’s eyes. “They’re all my dreams. Absolutely; but now, I can share my dreams with you…” He smiled.

“And, as I have just begun to do, I can now share my dreams with you…” Spock said affectionately.

“If you want us to mind meld, I’d be happy to…” Jim informed Spock. “I want to show you all my love; to let you feel all of my love for you; for you to rest in knowing that love.”

“And, I wish the same things for you with regards to knowing my deep love for you.” Spock continued to confide in Jim.

“’Resting in my love’ doesn’t mean that we can’t make love, Spock. It’s okay that you have sexual needs, you know.” Jim spoke, from, somehow, interpreting another worry that Spock did not completely hide from him now. It was a look, and the slightest pulse of a feeling from their joined touch. “I need to make love to you.”

“Thank you.” Spock uttered.

“Don’t thank me for that. You’re wonderful! Why wouldn’t I want to make love to you?” Jim asked Spock.

“I love you, Jim.” Spock responded.

“I know.” Jim, smiling more genuinely than he had in years, stroked Spock’s hands reverently and lovingly. “And you must know, now, that I have loved you for years.” He moved one of his hands, and reached up to cup Spock’s face with it; stroking his lovely skin.

“I do.” Spock promised.

They kissed again, in every way, and, as those kisses unfolded and progressed, unfurling, and blossoming within their very souls, Jim and Spock began a mind meld… They, and their love for each other, rushed toward one another -joyous, and needing, and breathing so freely; yet, they tried not to overwhelm each other with all of these emotions, and the ‘jostling’ of trying to tell one another everything. Slowly, the meld expanded beyond the point of that rush, and the two of them had the space to walk beside one another, just as, they figured, they always had. Love curled around Jim; Spock’s love – but it did not hold him so tightly that he could not breath. On the contrary, Jim realised that he could breathe far better, so much more, now – and he also realised that, even as he was experiencing Spock’s love like this for the first time; Spock was, likewise, experiencing his, Jim’s, love. Jim didn’t only realise it –he could see it, and feel it, and sense it, too; and he knew that, in the same manner, Spock could see his own love for Jim, and witness Jim experiencing it, in full ‘technicolour’, all and both, for the first time. To feel such awesome love, and know your own capacity for such depth of loving emotion; feeling so many aspects of love, at the same time, yours for the person you were with in this moment, and, just as much, theirs for you; it was so wonderful, and it was what Jim and Spock were sharing with each other now. They knew that, somehow, in some form, in some way; no matter what happened to either or both of them in the future, they would always be sharing this love, that they had ‘between’ them, together, from now on… Or, they knew that each of them thought about this; had they already been doing so, in some sense, for years??

The End..?  
10.7.16


End file.
